Reclaimation
by darksider45
Summary: It's nearing the end of the Reaper War, Captain David Anderson, and Commander John Shepard are by the end. Instead of dying, What if Anderson makes it? There's something special inside as well! Multi-Chapter One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Reclamtion**

**Multi-Chapter One-Shot**

**Hey guys, I've gotten this idea while I was playing drums, (Yes, drums, :D ), (Well, setting up my drums, anyway,) and I thought, "What if Captain Anderson survived?"**

**And, here it is!**

* * *

"I'm proud of you, son," The old man muttered to his protégé.

"Come on, Anderson, we can get through this," he heard from beside him.

"I...I don't think I'll be making it."

"Don't say that, David, please."

"I never had a family, John, never had anyone to settle down with..."

"You had Kahlee, she had to count."

"Ah...Kahlee, but...we never had the chance..."

John sat back, looking out to the ongoing battle between the galaxy and the reapers.

David took a deep breath, "What about you, John? Do you have that something special?" He asked as he looked.

"Yeah..." John replied.

"That's good," Anderson took another big breath, "You have someone to go back to."

"You do too, David, fight with me," John said to him, rising again.

The Captain simply shook his head, "My Time is done, John."

And the Commander settled back down, knowing he was right.

Anderson twisted his body to John, bringing his right to bear an open palm, holding it there.

John grasped it.

"It has been an honor, to train and serve with you, son," David told him, "we've had a hell of a trip."

"Indeed, Sir," John said to his former trainer and comrade-in-arms, holding back his emotions, "We did."

Captain Anderson would have brought his best friend, or son, into one last hug, but the situation won't allow it.

Instead, he brought their hands up into a lock.

"Keep your head up, that's an Order," Anderson said as he gave a final smile.

"I will, Sir..." John said, a single tear, rolled down his cheeks.

David shook the hold, then he had to go.

He laid back, feeling himself slipping away.

"I...I'm proud of you, son..." Anderson said, his head slowly dropping.

"Anderson...? Anderson...!" He heard in echoes.

Finally, the lights were out.

* * *

**Ok, I have to admit:**

**I was listening to a metal cover of 'I'm Proud Of You', a soundtrack for Mass Effect, and while writing this, it stirred emotions!**

**Onto the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reclamation**

**Multi-Chapter One-Shot**

**Onwards with the fanfic!**

* * *

David Anderson suddenly awakened from his supposedly dead, slumber, breathing heavy.

"He's alive!" Said one masculine voice.

"Keep him that way!" Came another.

He opened his eyes, and saw two men standing over him. One, he recognized instantly, and the other was a doctor.

"John?" David croaked.

"You're alive, Captain!" John said, bending down towards him.

He chuckled, "I guess I am, huh?"

The Captain slowly risen, making sure he doesn't rip any of the many bandages wrapping him in various places. One was covering a bullet wound, when John was being controlled and shot him, and the others were covering the several scars of him fighting.

David propped himself up, John took a step back, crossing his arms.

John was the same as him, wrapped in bandages. He had it thick around the abdomen. And light in other areas.

The room was a shiny white, similar to the Normandy's Med-Bay, but it was a single, square room. For a single patient. There were medical machinery on both sides of the bed, but he didn't have any wires on him.

"It's...It's hard to believe," Anderson said looking down at his feet, smiling slightly.

"You were unconscious, and the medics managed to reach you before your heart rate was too low. I'm glad they did, because you deserve another chance at life," John said with a smile.

Anderson looked at him with a smile, "Maybe."

"It's not a maybe, it's a fact," John said, motioning his arm to the door to the left as it opened. The Doctor exited the room.

Time

Froze.

Kahlee Sanders in her Alliance Uniform stepped through the door. She had tears in her eyes.

Anderson's expression was of wide eyes, he slowly lifted the cover off of his legs, he was in his Alliance Trousers, and moved his legs off of the bed.

He lifted himself up, and made sure he could stand.

Looking at Kahlee, she started walking up to him.

They stared eye-to-eye when she was inches from the Captain.

"David," she said to him.

"Kahlee," he replied.

Then, they embraced.

"I thought you were dead," Kahlee cracked, tightening her grip, "I haven't spoke to you in so long..."

"Same here, Kahlee, Same here," he said as well.

John smiled, he knew the Captain too well, that he was feeling emotions inside. He just wasn't showing it from the years of experience and training.

* * *

**Next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reclamation**

**Multi-Chapter One-Shot**

* * *

Hackett slapped the Medal of Honor on David, who was standing at attention on a stage outside the Alliance Headquarters on Earth.

"Congratulations...Major," The man said with a rare smile.

Anderson snapped into a salute, "Thank you, Sir."

"No, it should be you two," He directed to him and John, who was standing to the right of David at attention, "Who should be thanked."

John and David looked at each other, and smiled.

The Commander turned his gaze back to Steven.

"No, sir, without Anderson here. We wouldn't have a planet to come back to. Much less a ground to fight back."

Hackett nodded with agreement, "You got a point."

David waved them off, "I don't need all of this. I'm retiring. I've done enough in this old life of mine, and I want to settle down with someone I didn't get to before," and he looked to his left to see Kahlee in a black and grey, shiny dress. She smiled at him.

Again, Hackett nodded, "I think you deserve it as well, David."

The Major stuck his hand out, and Hackett took it, then shook it.

David felt himself spin towards Kahlee by a pair of hands at the shoulders, and she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Hackett and John began clapping, followed by the crowd in front of the stage

* * *

**And that's all I got for now! I may extend it a bit when I get the ideas! It was a quickie!**

**The Kiss is similar to how Aria does it when you help her reclaim her station from Cerberus. The female version anyway.**

**The reason why I divided the One-Shot into chapters, is because it wouldn't feel natural for the sudden setting changes. At least for me. Some of you may be different!**

**Thanks for reading, and please! Leave a review!**

**~ Dark**

**Story List:**

**Ok, Now! l'm going to get to 'To Love a Quarian'.**

**- A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
- The Asari Spectre  
- One Of A Kind  
~ Reconciliation  
NEXT - To Love a Quarian**


End file.
